


Loved

by Wulferious



Category: GOT7
Genre: Berserk 1997 btw, Berserk Mention, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, The new series sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulferious/pseuds/Wulferious
Summary: A night of marathoning Berserk with Jackson, Mark and BamBam was supposed to be uneventful, but hey, shit happens.





	Loved

Tonight was supposed to be an uneventful night. Sitting down with a huge bowl of popcorn and marathoning Berserk with your brother, boyfriend and best friend. You were cuddled up on the larger couch with Jackson, leaving your older brother Mark and BamBam to the rest of the room, the younger sitting dead set in front of the television despite Mark’s warning.  
The fifth episode of your marathon had barely started when you started to feel sick. You weren’t the type to be squeamish, especially since you had seen the series so many times. But, things happen, and things were happening fast. Heartburn was first.

 

Guts had already cleaved two men’s heads from their shoulders, blood spraying out. The editing cuts were fast, as per every anime that came out in the 90s, especially the violent ones. You were trying your best to enjoy your favourite show, but the feeling of heartburn made you squirm in Jackson’s arms.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” He whispered, and you just nodded, brushing off his question.

 

“Yeah, just a bit of heartburn.” Jackson’s arms tightened around you a little more, and you smiled as you cuddled a bit closer. In those small moments with Jackson, you felt so loved, even in doing something not considered by others to be romantic.

 

“ _It’s only one man! Kill him!_ ”

 

Both you and Jackson scoffed at that, both of you broadcasting the sarcastic commentary of two veteran viewers of the show, in the knowledge that Guts wasn’t just ‘one man’. BamBam was rocking in front of the screen out of excitement, you could already tell that he was grinning out of delight. This was his first viewing, his enthusiasm bleeding into your own, a strange motherly feeling washing over you.

 

“ _Wait! It’s… it’s the death of the battlefield! The Band of the Hawk, lead by the White Hawk Griffith!_ ”

 

You felt bile bubbling up in your throat as the theme song began. “Hey, Jackson,” you blurt out with unease, “can you pause?”

 

“What? Why?” He questioned. “The episode’s just starting.”

 

“Nevermind, I’ll just-” Separating yourself from your boyfriend’s grip and standing up to his confusion, you ran from the living room, down the hallway to push the bathroom door open, getting to the toilet just in time to heave your dinner upwards.

 

“ _Feel no shame about shape, weather changes no phrase-_ ”

 

The music was cut off by Jackson finally pausing the show, you barely hearing BamBam’s protest over your heaving. Moments later Jackson was behind you, holding up your hair and rubbing your back. You had already started to shake, tears springing from your eyes. Your nausea hit so suddenly, your heaving dry and triggering a panic attack. You were lucky that your breathing wasn’t that affected when they were directly tied to vomiting.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Jackson asked, you unable to answer him. Soon after, you heard Mark enter the room, washcloth already in hand as he turned to the sink to wet it. “You’re usually not squeamish about that at all!”

 

“Calm down, Jackson,” Mark retorted. “Don’t pressure her.”

“Hey, is (Y/N) okay?” BamBam asked, peeking in from the door. With a deep breath, you finally finished heaving, sitting up and raising a shaky hand to grab the washcloth. Instead, Mark denied you and kneeled down to begin to wipe your face himself. You felt dirty and uneasy, heartburn still sizzling in your chest. You felt hot, but there was a little bit of relief as the cold washcloth was gently dragged over your face.

 

“With shakes like this, tears and all, she’ll probably need to go to see a doctor,” Mark said. “She has pretty bad panic attacks when she vomits. Come on, let’s go.”

 

Jackson let go of your hair, gently helping you stand. “To think, you getting squeamish over blood. This is what, your 20th time watching this series? Sometimes I even think you have a blood kink.”  
You barely managed to crack a smile at Jackson’s comment. “Very funny,” you retort weakly, fighting back the urge to start vomiting again, picking yourself up as best you could.

 

“Are we going to the hospital?” BamBam asked, to Mark’s nod and his own dismay. “Awww, I was so excited, too!”

 

~

Nearly an hour and one more vomiting session later, you, Jackson, Mark and BamBam were all sitting and waiting for your verdict. The doctor had insisted that she do a few quick tests, much to your confusion, but you were compliant through Mark’s nagging.

 

You were laid down in a hospital cot with some warm blankets, your brother and your best friend sitting in chairs around you, Jackson sitting on the edge of your bed. Since it was so late at night, nearly nobody was around, so BamBam and Mark were talking freely as Jackson held your hand.

 

“You’re feeling better now, right?” Jackson asked. You could see that concern still written on his face.

“Yes, for the fourth time, I’m feeling better.”

“Hungry?”

“A little bit.”

Jackson patted your hand, you breathing a sigh of relief when he finally smiled. “Okay, I’ll go get some more ice chips.”

 

Jackson got up and pulled back the privacy curtain a little bit, sticking his hands in his pockets and strolling out of the room to get ice chips for you. You spent the next few minutes staring up at the ceiling, tapping your finger against the blanket. You didn’t exactly know what kind of tests the doctor was running, but you figured it was nothing bad since she hasn’t come back yet. You were honestly a bit tired, but unable to doze off due to the conversation happening about a foot away from you.

“Pleaaaase Mark? Please tell me!” BamBam whined, grabbing onto Mark’s hands and showing off those cute puppy eyes that you could never say no to. However…

 

“I’m not falling for that,” Mark denied quickly, to another desperate whine from your best friend. Rolling your eyes, you waited for BamBam to turn to you.

“Does she? Does she like me?” He pleaded, giving you the same treatment as your brother.

“You must really be desperate,” you comment with a sly grin. “Asking for a sick girl to settle your disputes,”

“It’s not a dispute!” BamBam remarked. “I want to know if Kinsey likes me!”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re probably not going to accept no as an answer anyways,” you remark. “If I told you no, would you believe me?”

“No,” BamBam agreed, “I’d think you’re just messing with me.”

“Exactly,” you remark. “You won’t find out until you ask her. Just put a little courage in that skinny body of yours.”

“I’ve got plenty of courage!” BamBam argued, puffing out his chest. Both you and Mark chuckled at him, you shake your head with a smile.

“Sure you do,” Jackson remarked, signifying his return, the doctor trailing behind him. You whispered ‘thanks’ as he handed the ice chips to you, sitting down next to you on your bed as everyone turned to pay attention to the doctor. She was different than the doctor originally attending you, piquing your curiosity as you popped a spoonful of ice chips in your mouth.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Summers,” she greeted with a smile. “I’m an Obstetrician.”

You and Jackson both looked at each other, wide-eyed and eyebrows raised.

“ _What_?” Mark asked, clearly surprised.

 

“What (Y/N) has been experiencing is morning sickness. We took your urine sample, and it turns out that you’re six weeks pregnant, congratulations!” Doctor Summers smiled down at you, handing the papers to Jackson, who barely broke eye contact with you to read the word ‘positive’ over multiple times.

“Oh my God,” BamBam remarked, you and Jackson too stunned to speak. “ _Oh my God_!”

 

“I’m going to be an uncle,” Mark whispered. “Holy…”

 

“Hey, um, Doctor Summers, was it?” Jackson asked, turning away from you and standing up.

“Yes?”

“Is it okay if I, um… let off a little steam here?”

“As long as you don’t break anything…” she answered slowly, raising her eyebrows at him.

 

“Can I be loud?”

“Uh, with… within reason.”

 

“WAHOOO!!!!” Jackson’s signature excited smile had quickly spread across his face, Doctor Summers backing out of his way, Mark and BamBam scooting their chairs away as he danced around the limited amount of space. He was borderline yelling out of excitement, and you were glad that this happened so late at night. You were just as excited, but you knew that Mark would pile drive you back into your bed if you tried to get up and jump around as well. You were dancing as best you could in your sitting position, Mark and BamBam still too shocked to move.

“I’m going to be a dad!” Jackson exclaimed, dancing back to you and planting an excited kiss on your lips. “WOOOOO!”

 

“We’re going to be parents!” You exclaim alongside your boyfriend, kissing him twice, three times. “I can’t believe it!”

 

“Okay, quiet down,” Doctor Summers shushed you both. You and Jackson both ceased talking but were still dancing as you sat, biting back giggles of happiness. “Were you trying?”

 

“Yeah,” you admit sheepishly. “I’ll admit that we wanted to keep it a secret, though,” you turn your head to look at your brother, now staring daggers in Jackson’s direction. BamBam was still too shocked to say anything, his mouth hanging open.

“Well, I congratulate you nonetheless. Make sure to pick up some prenatal vitamins tomorrow to start your routine, okay? No more alcohol, either.” She smiled warmly at you. “I can discharge you now if you’re ready to go home.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” you nod your head politely.

 

“I don’t think you’ll need a wheelchair, right?” She asks.

“No, I’ll be fine. Although… my brother might need it.”

 

Doctor Summers chuckled. “We sadly can’t issue him one unless he’s a patient. I’m afraid that you’ll have to employ someone to piggyback him out,”

 

“Well, that will be an ordeal,” you answer with a small giggle, Doctor Summers then turned to leave, waving with a smile.

 

“Mark, BamBam, time to go home,” you announce. You sit up further in bed. Jackson stood up to help you swing your legs over the side and stand up, but nobody else moved. “Come on you two, let’s go.”

“Close your mouth, dumbo, you look like you’re drooling,” Jackson criticized, fingers now intertwining with yours.

 

BamBam stood cautiously, his mouth finally closing. “Are you sure she didn’t lie?” He whispered, locking his eyes to your stomach. “Is there really a person in there?” He stood up, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch you.

“Yep,” you reply with a smile, gently prompting BamBam to touch your stomach. “Come on now, let’s go home.”

“Will they start kicking?” He asked.

“Jeez, you’re like a 5-year-old,” you comment, laughing. “Not yet.”

 

“Aww,” BamBam straightened up to walk alongside you and Jackson, Mark trailing behind slowly.

“I feel like my life is going to end tonight,” Jackson whispered. You only rolled your eyes.

“ _I swear to whatever exists up in the high heavens, Jackson, that I will end your life if you leave her_ ,” Mark threatened darkly. “You can throw all your ‘Markson’ crap out the window right now if you even think for a _second_ that it’s going to save you.”

 

“Jesus, Mark, calm down,” you retort. “We’ve been trying for three months now.”

 

“All the more reason to make sure my threat is clear.”

 

~

The next day, you woke up to breakfast in bed, a nice shower, a treat to lunch and your first round of prenatal vitamins. Jackson was more accommodating for you despite your protests, but you still found it extremely flattering. Later that day, you had decided to break the news to the other group members.

 

“So, what do you have us all gathered here for, exactly?” Jaebum asked as he gripped the neck of his beer. “You both seem a little more… jumpy than usual.”

 

“I think I know!” Yugyeom exclaimed excitedly, raising his hand.

“Shh!” You put your fingers to your lips, raising your eyebrows threateningly at him.

 

“We have an announcement,” Jackson said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as you stood before your friends. He was still avoiding eye contact with Mark, who also still seemed adamant on the ‘if looks could kill’ stare at your boyfriend.

 

“I’m pregnant!”

 

“You’re _what_?” Jinyoung asked, raising his eyebrows at you.

 

You scanned your eyes over the room, Jaebum now mercilessly chugging his beer, Yugyeom quickly standing up to excitedly bound over to you for a hug, Youngjae’s mouth was hanging open in shock, and finally, Jinyoung was grinning, but gripping the arm of the couch so hard that it looked like it was going to rip.

 

BamBam and Mark were still on another plane of existence, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Mark still hadn’t ceased his stare, but a small smile was starting to show. BamBam seemed excited, but you could still see the shock in his eyes.

“How far along are you?” Yugyeom asked, hugging you so tightly that Jackson had to pry him off you, but Yugyeom didn’t stay separated from you for long.

“Six weeks!”

 

“Six weeks and you didn’t tell us until _now_?” Youngjae exclaims.

“We only found out last night,” Jackson answers. “We didn’t want to waste any time in telling you but when we got back from the hospital last night you all were asleep.”

 

“To think we’re all going to be uncles,” Jinyoung commented sheepishly. “I never expected it to happen so fast.”

“But it’s great, isn’t it?!” You grin childishly, giggling out of excitement.

“Promise me that you’ll name the kid after me!” Youngjae exclaims excitedly.

“I’ll teach them how to dab!” BamBam remarks, standing to join the hug Yugyeom pushed past Jackson for, Jackson in turn pushing past both of them to be the closest one to you.

“If you teach my kid to dab I’ll kill you,” Jackson threatened slyly.

Jaebum finally finished his beer, placing it down on the coffee table, joining the hug that was soon about to become a cuddle pile. “This kid is going to be spoiled rotten,” he says under his breath. “I love them already.”

Jinyoung was the next to join, then BamBam, Youngjae, and finally Mark were a part of the giant hug. You rested your head against Jackson’s shoulder, the warmth and love of all your boys allowing a sense of safety to wash over you.

“You’ll be loved, little one,” you whisper to your stomach. “So loved.”


End file.
